


Do You Want To Be My Boyfriend? Or Something?

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wanted to ask Phil out but he was to nervous to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Be My Boyfriend? Or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got back in October on Tumblr

It’s a typical boring Monday and Dan was sitting in his first period class, which was Maths. The only thing he likes about this class is that he’s in it with his best friend, Phil, who he’s been crushing on for a while now. He tried asking him to be his boyfriend a couple of times but he kept on chickening out. He told himself that today would be the day that he would ask him.

Dan wasn’t really paying attention what Mr. Lamore was teaching about. He could really care less about what he was explaining how to do some sort of equation that was written on the board. He kept on staring at Phil, lovingly. Phil glanced at him, smiling, and Dan turned his head away quickly, a tint of pink covering his cheeks. Dan starts getting nervous and is having second thoughts about asking Phil out again.

He rips out a piece of paper, picks up his pencil and starts scribbling something down. 'This is so cheesy' Dan thinks to himself. After he finished, he places his pencil down and fold the piece of paper.

"Hey Phil" Dan whispered. Phil looked at Dan.

"Hm?" he responded. Dan hands him the piece of paper and Phil took it, with a slight confused look on his face. Dan is getting really nervous now and he blushes even more, his cheeks red now.

Phil unfolds the paper and starts reading it

Do you want to be my boyfriend? or something?

He starts smiling a bit before he continues reading the note. He sees six option, each with a box next to it.

 

Yes  
No  
Other_____  
Thinking About It  
Yes but I can’t because_____  
Never speak to me again

 

After finishing reading out the choices, Phil picks his pencil up and makes an x in one of the boxes.

Dan keeps on glancing at Phil, trying to peek what he chose. He keeps fidgeting in his seat. Thoughts are running through his head. “What if he says no? What if he doesn’t want to speak to me ever again? I could ruin our friendship and lose my one and only best friend.”

With a smirk, Phil folds the paper back up and hands it back to Phil. With shaky hands, Dan slowly takes the note back. He slowly unfolds the paper and stares at it. He sees the x next to the word Yes. Dan’s smile grew big. He throws his hands in the air and screams “YES!” The whole class turns their heads to Dan.

"Mr, Howell" Mr. Lamore said. Dan put his hands back down. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
"N-no, Mr. Lamore." Dan answered.

"Good. Now pay attention." Dan was now blushing from embarrassment but he was finally happy that he asked Phil out and he was even more happy that he actually said yes.


End file.
